


Human AU

by novarose122001



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It was just an average normal day to relax in.Until, one day, humans disappeared on the other side of the universe, as the others on the other side started to come into the human realm, character by character.Now, in a rush to find everyone before things get out of control, they have to find a way back into their world, before things come out wrong.





	Human AU

It was supposed to be a normal average day in Texas.

  
No aliens, no monsters, nothing to worry about.

  
Just a typical, ordinary day to relax in.

  
But, everything changed when a mysterious writing on the Engineer’s paperwork on his clipboard said, in scribbles that he can read clearly, “CLOSE LEAK!” and with a checkbox.

  
Of course, the Engineer didn’t get what the caution meant, just, instead checked the pipes of the base that they all are inside, until, well, he instantly saw the actual leak that the ominous warning actually meant.

  
It scarcely seems to be undoubtedly a never-ending hole in the brick wall of the base, merely leading to nothing inside, except unknown darkness of the place, letting weird symbols of odd numbers into their world, looked like to be justly urging him to be inside.

  
But, the concerned Engineer didn't decide to go inside to go inside, but instead to let other people than him to carefully take a closer look inside the leak, so, he allegedly sent in an armed crew, that is the Heavy, the Scout, the Pyro, The Soldier, The Demoman and not forgetting the Medic.

  
Of course, the Medic is the most important person on the team.

  
He accurately represents a 40-year-old man, with jet black hair that is slowly graying with modern age, fair skin color, and steel blue eyes.

  
He is wearing a pair of small round glasses on his nose bridge for his sight, a white undershirt, a red tie underneath his bone colored long doctor coat, that reaches down to his ankles with a pocket on the right, and four brown buttons on the left-hand side and orange symbols in the shape of a red cross, overall straps over his shoulders, and a belt around his waist with the overall straps clipped to his raven waistband, red rubber gloves, cedar colored pants that are shoved into his black combat boots that are up to his legs.

  
The talented Engineer promptly presented him an extraordinary gift that was made from him, which is a new healer for him to heal others that are wounded, by operating a machine by carrying around.

  
When he entered the hole in the brick wall, everything around him… glitched without him instantly noticing.

  
Instantly, he was falling into the ominous shadows of the hole since there was no ground when he stepped inside, plunging to nothing, when, he suddenly started to slowly hover down towards the terrible darkness, as he was desperately clutching his machine strapped to his body that the Engineer merely gave him, like if there were no tomorrow.

  
Inside the hole in the wall was undoubted to his shock… different than the one in his mind that he imagined.

  
There were undoubtedly objects inside alright that looked like normal objects, instead of alien-like, but not only that but people, that looked like him and the rest of the team, except glitching and twitching like no tomorrow, twisting their limbs like spaghetti.

  
He looked nervous, confused, bewildered and slightly scared of the mysterious abyss that he voluntarily entered by the order of the Engineer.

  
As he was slowly hovering down towards the darkness, his black combat boots suddenly touched the ground, with a soft click.

  
Relieved to feel the land again, he sighed in relief while releasing his grip on his machine that the Engineer had given him, as the whole area around his boots started to glow in a light cyan blue color, making him look up from the ground.

  
When the surrounding lights turned on slowly, it looked like they are from a machine, like one of those machines that the Engineer found while looking inside the machine, except slowly turned into the RED base, except hovering in mid-air, split into many pieces.

  
Suddenly, the Scout’s screams started coming towards the Medic, as he glanced up to see him, falling straight towards the ground, until landed on the ground, face first, breaking some of his bones, his teeth and twisting many of his parts.

  
“Medic…” was what he spoke, in pain, calling him to his aid to heal him from being in pain.

  
Pushing his glasses into place, he charged his machine to heal him, and during the healing, his cry alerted someone, echoing everywhere in the place that they mysteriously appeared in, as the Scout was finished being healed, he said, “Uh-oh.”

  
After the Scout’s cry disappeared, the Heavy walked over to the Medic and said, “Doktor, look!”

  
He looked up at what he was staring at and undoubtedly saw, something that instantly made him shocked even more.

  
They were glitches like modern versions of Soldiers, Pyros, Heavys, Demomans, Snipers and many more that swarmed in a group, like how a beehive wound to fiercely protect their delicious honey from incoming bears that smelled the scent.

  
Everyone got ready to fiercely attack the swarm of glitches, as the Demoman said fiercely to the two of them, understanding their plan, “Get going!” ready to fiercely ambush them with his weapon in his hand.

  
Above their heads was a portal, in front of one of the building pieces, therefore, the Scout got an idea, so, he said, “Come on Doc, follow me.” and ran ahead of him, while he merely nodded his head, obeying his order, following after him as the rest of the team attacked those glitches.

  
As they were instantly reaching towards that portal, they were followed by other glitches of the team that were following them, and the Medic started his machine and made the ground underneath them, that had cracks inside to break, leaving the glitches to fall to nothing.

  
When the Scout jumped along with the Medic, shrieking like a frightened girl, the Medic came to the rescue, making a platform for him to land safely on top, as he came down onto his bottom.

  
He glanced up at the Medic and merely thanked, “Nice work kid!”

  
He granted his thanked and glanced over at the metal door that leads to a room, like how the base would be.

  
They both opened the door and were greeted with glitch versions of Snipers on the “wall” of the room, saying things in different tones of familiar voices of the real Sniper, they are ready to attack those glitches.

  
But before they could fiercely attack, a modern machine gun fired, instantly shooting all the glitches of the Snipers, from above, so, they both glanced up, to see the Heavy, alive, as the Demoman, and the Pyro were dead.

  
“Attaboy-!” the Scout called out to the Heavy until stabbed by a glitch version of the Medic, with its bone saw.

  
The Heavy fired his modern machine gun at the impostor of the Medic, as the real Medic desperately tried to operate his machine to heal the Scout, but then his healing machine broke for some reason, merely turning the Scout into a glitch like the rest of the glitches that they saw earlier.

  
Genuinely terrified, he desperately tried to turn off the machine that he has from the Engineer, but the off switch wasn’t cooperating, until the glitch version of the Medic came over, and grabbed his machine in his hands, speaking in different words, as it glitched, as they fought over it.

  
While they fought over it, the glitch Medic merely tossed the modern machine over to the side, forcibly breaking the machine onto the ground and as it overpowered… something odd happened while fighting against each other.

  
The surrounding scenes around the both of them seem to be… slowing down and changing into different versions.

  
But, before the glitch Medic could even stab the real Medic with its bone saw, he frantically grabbed the handle of the bone saw, struggling furiously to make it stop from stabbing his head, when it only missed to his nervous relief, as he forcefully pushed the glitch Medic over to the side, standing up to his feet, panting slightly.

  
After he quickly got up to his feet, the glitch version of the Medic got up too, and struggled with him, until he forcefully pushed the Medic over the side of the area that they are standing on, as the Heavy cried out, “Doktor!” as he gave out a frightened cry of screaming, entering the portal, unaccountably disappearing from the mysterious world that he was inside.

  
As he was going through the portal, the whole area glitching, twitching, and echoing his frightened screams, he continued to go through the portal, feeling sick almost at the point of throwing up, feeling his stomach twist and turn of illness of being stuck inside the portal, not knowing of how many years, months or days he might be inside the portal, never able to come out of the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
